Tears On The Nemophila Petals
by Scorpion Canary
Summary: Sasori hanya mampu menangis dalam diam menatap potret masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, di tengah hamparan padang bunga nemophila, disaksikan oleh dewi malam, Deidara menolong Sasori untuk menuangkan segala duka laranya dalam tangisan. Dedicated for SasoDei Romantic Day 2014. Prompt: Spring Flowers


_Sasori hanya mampu menangis dalam diam menatap potret masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, di tengah hamparan padang bunga nemophila, disaksikan oleh dewi malam, Deidara menolong Sasori untuk menuangkan segala duka laranya dalam tangisan._

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,

kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.

Dedicated for SasoDei Romantic Day 2014

.

* * *

.

_**Tears On The Nemophila Petals**_

_**by **_

_**Scorpion Canary**_

.

* * *

Malam menyapa, pekat dan sunyi kembali menyelimuti alam. Sang mentari telah kembali ke singgasana, beristirahat sejenak membiarkan dewi malam menyinari bumi.

Di bawah pendaran keperakan sang dewi, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan berdiri di tengah hamparan bunga _nemophila_ biru sewarna langit siang yang menebarkan wangi serupa damar seiring dengan hembusan angin malam. Kepalanya menengadah menyapa gemintang dan rembulan yang menemani sang malam. Mata biru milik pemuda itu menatap pesona rembulan—begitu terhipnosis pada kilau cahayanya.

Pemuda berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah tersebut menutup kedua matanya sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menggelitik pori-pori wajahnya. Surai pirang keemasan yang tersiram sinar keperakan rembulan menari perlahan oleh buaian sang angin. Ribuan kuntum bunga _nemophila_ yang menemaninya ikut menari, menimbulkan bunyi desisan pelan akibat pergesekan dedaunan—seolah berdendang untuk sang pemuda.

Di balik kedua kelopak matanya yang lelah, pemuda bernama Deidara itu melihat siluet sang partner yang tengah duduk menyendiri di dalam ruangan gelap nan sunyi, menyembunyikan jati diri dari dunia, melindungi jiwa di dalam tubuh kayu abadi. Tak jarang pemuda ini mendapati partnernya tengah menyendiri sembari menatap foto berbingkai kayu penuh ukiran yang artistik. Tak mudah memang, karena sang partner selalu duduk memunggungi pintu masuk. Namun dengan bantuan alat serupa teleskop yang terpasang di mata kiri Deidara, ia mampu mengintip foto yang dipandangi Sasori—partnernya—dari balik pundaknya.

Sebuah foto keluarga.

Keluarga kecil yang hangat dan sederhana.

Sasori adalah anak kecil polos di dalam foto tersebut. Berdiri membentang senyum malu-malu di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya. Semburat kemerahan di pipi putihnya dapat tertangkap kamera, dan tertangkap pula oleh mata Deidara. Kepolosan dan kesucian anak kecil tak berdosa itu tinggal sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang tak mampu Deidara kenang. Sasori yang Deidara kenal—sedari pertemuan mereka di kuil Desa Iwagakure tiga tahun lalu—adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin tak berbelas kasih.

Kedua mata Deidara kembali terbuka, kendati hanya salah satu matanya saja yang menyapa langit malam—dikarenakan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Didapatinya gumpalan serupa kapas menyembunyikan sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang. Kuntum-kuntum _nemophila_ pun berhenti menari seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan hati sang pemuda.

Ah, andai ia adalah seorang ninja bertangan dewa yang mampu mengembalikan jiwa pada tubuh-tubuh yang telah ditinggalkan. Untuk melihat senyum Sasori, meski hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, Deidara tak keberatan untuk menghidupkan kembali kedua orang tua partnernya—jikalau ia mampu.

Kendati seluruh ninja pada peradabannya mengenal Sasori sebagai seorang iblis yang berlindung di balik tubuh kayu berarmor, bagi Deidara, Sasori adalah seorang manusia biasa. Manusia yang berusaha keras untuk menggapai keabadian untuk membasuh luka batin dan kepahitan masa lalu.

Seandainya—ia hanya mampu berandai—eksistensi dirinya cukup untuk membasuh luka yang menggores hati sang partner, Deidara tidak keberatan untuk tetap hidup—meninggalkan prinsip seni yang membuatnya telah memilih keputusan final untuk mengakhiri hidup dalam sebuah karya seni berupa ledakan.

Tetapi, siapa yang ia bohongi? Dirinya hanyalah seorang bocah di mata Sasori. Seorang bocah nakal yang tak mengerti pahitnya hidup, yang hanya mengecap manis kehidupan tanpa mencoba pahitnya. Bersenang-senang dengan ledakan-ledakan pengganggu indra pendengaran. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasori yang memandang rendah Deidara, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut selalu meninggikan sang partner dalam hatinya. Dimulai dari rasa kagum yang tumbuh pada awal jumpa, hingga rasa syukur karena takdir telah mempertemukan mereka berdua—itulah rasa yang kini ia kecap dalam hati.

Meski tabu untuk diucapkan, Deidara memang jatuh cinta pada Sasori. Rasa yang tak mampu ia banggakan, juga tak sanggup ia kekang.

Keinginan yang meluap-luap bagai air mendidih untuk memeluk Sasori saat partnernya itu bersedih dalam sisi gelap ruangannya-lah yang membawa kaki Deidara untuk berlari ke padang _nemophila_ biru ini. Serasa seperti dihadang oleh jurang tak berdasar bernama takdir, kedua tangannya seolah tak diperbolehkan untuk merengkuh tubuh kayu sang partner.

Pedih rasanya saat dirinya yang selalu terbang bebas di angkasa, kini tak berdaya dan hanya mampu menuntut kebebasan untuk mengepakkan sayap. Menuntut kebebasan pada takdir dan mengumpat ketidakadilan dunia.

Seekor burung kenari dalam sangkar dengan sepasang sayap yang patah, begitulah kiranya keadaan Deidara saat ini.

Ia tak berandai untuk menggapai langit ke tujuh, tak juga bermimpi mengarungi samudera. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh hati partnernya, membasuh lukanya, dan menyelimutinya dengan kebahagiaan. Keinginan kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuat seniman perakit bom yang selalu berdiri tegap di hadapan musuh, tangguh tak terkalahkan ini merasa sedemikian tak berdaya.

Bunyi derap langkah yang bertemu dengan rerumputan hijau basah membuat sang pemilik mata biru langit itu menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau seorang musuh tengah menghampirinya diam-diam. Tetapi, bukan seorang musuh yang dijumpainya, melainkan seorang pujaan hati yang selalu temani khayalnya.

Segumpalan awan hitam berseger perlahan oleh tiupan angin, memberi kesempatan bagi sang dewi untuk menyirami sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Deidara dengan cahaya jingga keperakannya, membiarkan sang pemilik mata sebiru samudera untuk mengagumi wajah tampan nan rupawan pujaan hatinya.

"_Danna_?" bisiknya menyapa pria bersurai merah yang mengenakan jubah yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu," tanya Sasori dengan nada datar tanpa emosi, sorot matanya pun demikian.

Sembari menenangkan debaran jantungnya, Deidara mencari-cari alasan yang logis untuk ia gunakan sebagai jawaban. Konyol rasanya jika ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dengan jujur. Ungkapan hatinya yang tulus hanya akan dihadiahi oleh tawa ledekan dari partnernya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, un," sahutnya berdalih.

Alih-alih percaya dengan jawabannya, sorot mata Sasori berubah tajam. Dengan suara dinginnya ia berucap, "kau berbohong."

Darah Deidara berdesir. Seluruh tubuhnya bergidik oleh suara dalam dan dingin yang diantarkan angin malam. Seringaian tipis penuh keangkuhan yang selama ini menjadi topengnya kini ia ukir di bibir untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau mengenalku sedalam itu, _Danna_."

"Aku mengenalmu, Deidara," tukas Sasori dingin.

Lantas Deidara mengalihkan tatapannya menuju sekumpulan bunga _nemophila_ yang menari dengan anggun seolah menyemangatinya, guna menutupi kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di bola mata birunya. "Tahu apa _Danna_ tentangku?" bisiknya dengan nada getir. "Jika _Danna_ memang mengenalku, seharusnya _Danna_ tahu apa yang membawaku ke tempat ini."

Sasori tak bersuara, terlalu sibuk merakit kata-kata untuk berdalih saat ia tak menemukan jawaban. Berdalih memang tak semudah kedengarannya, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Meneguhkan hatinya, Deidara memberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali manik coklat milik sang partner yang balas menatap manik birunya. Tatapan dari manik coklat milik Sasori yang selalu membuat musuhnya gemetar ketakutan itu tak ayal memberikan kehangatan tak terbendung kepada Deidara. Kehangatannya dapat Deidara rasakan merasuk ke sukmanya.

Ia berharap matanya tidak memancarkan pendar kepedihan yang dapat Sasori baca.

Sebagai seorang seniman berhati tangguh, Deidara berhasil menutupi kesedihannya dengan sebuah topeng arogansi yang ia pasang dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Jemari kedua tangannya ia tautkan di belakang kepalanya. "Hei, ini sudah saatnya kembali ke markas, bukan?" tanyanya seakan tak memikul beban berat di pundaknya.

Sang partner bergeming, tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh kayu berlapis armornya mengkilap di bawah siraman sinar rembulan bagai manekin yang terpajang sempurna di etalase.

Deidara menurunkan kedua tangannya, mendengus pelan. Tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari lawan bicaranya, Deidara memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah Sasori, melintas di samping Sasori tanpa melirik ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Namun langkahnya terpaksa ia hentikan tatkala Sasori mencengkeram lengan kirinya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Sasori dingin. "Apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini, Deidara? Selain itu, kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Deidara tertawa getir, kepalanya menunduk menatap rerumputan hijau diantara tanaman-tanaman bunga _nemophila_ yang basah oleh embun. "Sejak kapan _Danna_ peduli?"

"Deidara." Kali ini nada bicara Sasori tak lagi datar. Dalam nadanya terselip sebuah emosi yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupi. "Belajarlah untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan sebuah jawaban, bukan dengan pertanyaan lain."

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, mengatupkan matanya erat. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah yang siap meledak bagai bom tanah liat karyanya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk menghadap Sasori, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman partnernya.

"Aku tidak sanggup menyaksikanmu menangis dalam diam!"

Angin malam bertiup kencang menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik dari pergesekan daun-daun pepohonan yang mengelilingi taman bunga _nemophila_. Bunyinya menyamarkan bunyi yang tercipta manakala tubuh Deidara terhempas jatuh di atas bunga-bunga _nemophila_ yang seketika itu juga tak mampu lagi berdiri karena batang-batangnya patah tertindih berat tubuh Deidara.

Deidara tak bergeming saat Sasori mengunci kedua tangan Deidara di atas kepalanya—mengunci pergerakannya. Sasori yang kini berada di atas tubuh Deidara memberikan tatapan tajam penuh ancaman kepada pemuda yang terbaring tak berkutik di bawahnya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Deidara. Aku tidak pernah menangis dalam diam!"

Deidara tak berusaha untuk berontak. Sebaliknya yang ia lakukan adalah menatap mata Sasori dengan saksama, mencoba membaca emosi yang terpancar dari kedua manik coklat partnernya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang _Danna_ lakukan setiap malam di ruangan kita? Menatap diam-diam foto keluarga selama berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Bukankah itu berarti _Danna_ menangis diam-diam?" tanya Deidara dengan memberi sorot mata penuh kekuatan yang mampu merobohkan segala pertahanan Sasori.

Cengkeraman Sasori pada pergelangan tangan Deidara menguat. Matanya berkilat oleh api amarah yang tersulut.

"Deidara, kau tidak—"

"Menangislah, _Danna_."

Bagai sihir, api amarah yang berkobar di mata Sasori lenyap habis tak bersisa bagai tersiram hujan di awal musim semi. Cengkeramannya mengendur, memberi kesempatan bagi Deidara untuk membebaskan tangannya meski tak ia lakukan. Sasori menatap Deidara tak percaya. Tatapan matanya seolah bertanya-tanya apakah benar Deidara baru saja memintanya untuk menangis atau itu hanya delusi semata.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan," bisik pria bertubuh kayu itu pelan, nyaris tersapu oleh angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang berbaring di atas bunga-bunga _nemophila_ menangkap sebuah emosi yang baru pertama kali partnernya tunjukan. Emosi yang bukan amarah. Emosi yang sepertinya—Deidara hanya bisa menduga—ia tunjukkan pada saat menatap potret masa lalunya.

"Menangis tidak akan membuat seorang manusia terlihat lemah." Deidara berucap pelan, nyaris terdengar sendu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Deidara." Sasori merendahkan wajahnya hingga jarak yang memisahkan mata mereka berdua tak lebih dari tiga inci. Meski debaran jantung Deidara semakin tak terkendali, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang partner. "Aku bukan lagi seorang manusia. Aku adalah sebuah boneka kayu tak berhati yang tak memiliki air mata untuk diteteskan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang perlu kutangisi."

Topeng arogansi yang selama ini Deidara jadikan tameng perlindungan kini tak lagi menutupi wajahnya. Tak perlu lagi ia bersusah payah berpura-pura menjadi seorang anggota Akatsuki yang acuh tak acuh akan perasaan partnernya. Bukan hanya dirinya, rupanya topeng yang Sasori kenakan selama ini pun terlepas. Sasori yang berada di hadapan Deidara kini bukan lagi seorang pembunuh tak berbelas kasih, melainkan hanya seorang anak yang merindukan orang tuanya.

Deidara menarik kedua tangan dari cengkeraman Sasori, kemudian dengan sedikit gemetar, ia menangkup wajah rupawan sang partner.

"Jika _Danna_ tidak bisa menangis, biar aku yang menangis untuk _Danna_," bisiknya sendu sembari mengukir senyum tipis di bibir ranumnya.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Bisikan angin dan bunyi hewan-hewan malam tak lagi terdengar. Mereka saling bertukar pandang mencari kebenaran hakiki di bola mata masing-masing.

Air mata yang menetes perlahan dari bola mata biru Deidara-lah yang mengembalikan sang waktu.

Darah di jantung pria bertubuh kayu itu berdesir. Nyaris tak percaya pemuda berego tinggi yang tangguh, keras kepala, dan selalu ingin menang itu kini meneteskan air mata untuknya. Diremasnya bunga-bunga _nemophila_ biru di atas kepala Deidara, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap air yang mengalir mengikuti garis mata partnernya.

"Kenapa?" Sasori berbisik sembari mempertemukan kening mereka berdua—membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Karena aku merasakan kepedihanmu." Deidara menyahuti dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tahu pasti perih sekali rasanya saat seorang manusia ingin menangis namun tak memiliki air mata untuk diteteskan, un."

Sasori mengatupkan kelopak matanya, tak sanggup menatap kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di bola mata biru partnernya. Jemarinya melepaskan bunga _nemophila_ tak berdosa yang sedari tadi diremasnya, lantas berpindah ke surai keemasan sang partner.

Air mata Deidara bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia jumpai setiap hari. Baginya, air mata pemuda itu adalah butiran-butiran kristal berharga yang tak sepantasnya jatuh untuknya.

Membuka matanya kembali, Sasori menyibak helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah kiri sang pemuda, kemudian melepaskan teleskop besi dari mata Deidara. Dijumpainya bola mata dengan iris perak kebiruan yang begitu elegan—berkilat karena sinar rembulan yang direfleksikan oleh genangan air mata.

Sasori menarik wajahnya sesaat untuk kemudian membenamkannya di perpotongan leher Deidara. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi ia tumpu dengan lututnya kini ia biarkan beristirahat di atas tubuh partnernya.

"_Danna_?" panggil Deidara dengan suara serak. Matanya menatap lurus awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti tiupan angin. Rembulan masih setia menemani, bentuk bulat sempurnanya terlihat seperti mata Kaisar pemegang tahta alam semesta.

Ribuan kuntum _nemophila_ biru kembali menari bersama angin malam. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya kunang-kunang turut menemani. Hewan-hewan malam pun kembali bersenandung.

Deidara terkesiap manakala ia rasakan tubuh Sasori bergetar—terlihat seperti seorang yang tengah terisak dalam tangis. Ia rasakan pula wajah Sasori yang semakin dalam tenggelam di lehernya, seolah menagih perlindungan.

_Danna, perih bukan rasanya menangis tanpa air mata? _Batin Deidara berbisik tatkala didapatinya tubuh Sasori yang gemetar oleh tangis tanpa air mata.

Kedua tangan Deidara bergerak perlahan untuk memeluk tubuh tangguh berhati rapuh yang terbaring di atasnya. Tangisnya kembali terdengar, isak pilu serta merta mengiringi. Dirasakannya kepedihan dan duka Sasori mengalir bersama air mata. Bersama, mereka tuangkan segala lara pembelenggu hati. Menuangkannya serempak lewat air mata pemuda tangguh bernama Deidara yang sudah belasan tahun lamanya tak menangis.

Perih memang, Sasori harus mengakui itu. Di kala ia belum mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka kayu berarmor, ia bisa menuangkan kesedihannya lewat air mata. Namun, sudah dua puluh tahun lamanya ia selalu menangis tanpa air mata. Tepat seperti apa yang Deidara katakan; menangis dalam diam.

Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Sasori tak menangis di dalam sisi gelap ruangannya, melainkan di tengah hamparan bunga _nemophila_ biru yang warna mahkotanya mengingatkan dirinya akan warna mata Deidara—begitu elegan juga meneduhkan dan menentramkan hati, warna biru secerah langit siang dan sedalam samudera.

Kali ini ia tak menangis seorang diri, melainkan menangis ditemani oleh sang partner yang tak jenuh merengkuh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu juga yang meneteskan air matanya untuk mewakili air mata yang tak lagi Sasori miliki.

Dukanya tumpah ruah bersama air mata berharga tersebut.

Ia tahu, ia akan merasa jauh lebih baik setelah tangisan ini berakhir.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tangisan Deidara mereda, bersama pula dengan tubuh Sasori yang mulai tenang. Sasori menarik wajahnya dari leher partnernya, guna berbalas tatap dengan Deidara.

Kini Deidara dapat menghela napas lega, karena mata Sasori tak lagi memancarkan kepedihan, duka, dan lara.

Deidara menggulingkan tubuh mereka berdua guna membalik posisi. Tubuh Sasori kini terbaring di atas bunga-bunga _nemophila_ dengan Deidara yang berada di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku?" tanya Sasori seraya menatap mata Deidara lekat-lekat.

Sesaat pikiran Deidara berkutat dengan hatinya, mencari-cari keputusan apakah ia harus mengungkap kebenaran atau hanya berdalih. Kemudian tatapan matanya melembut. Tak lagi ia pertahankan tamengnya. Ia sadar umat manusia dianugerahi perasaan dan setiap manusia berhak mengungkapkan perasaannya, baik terlarang ataupun tidak.

Membentang senyum tulus di bibirnya, Deidara mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan berucap,

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Ungkapannya disambut meriah oleh sang angin. Surai pirangnya menari bersama ribuan kuntum _nemophila_. Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar seolah bersorak sorai menyambut pernyataan cinta sang pemuda. Awan benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan rembulan, memberi kesempatan mutlak bagi dewi malam untuk menyirami dua insan di tengah hamparan padang bunga itu dengan sinar penuh anugerah.

"...Mencintai seorang manusia yang merindukan kasih," sambungnya.

Sasori tak lantas menyahuti. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mencari-cari kebenaran hakiki di dalam bola mata sewarna bunga _nemophila_ yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Tatapan yang sarat akan ketulusan dan keagungan cinta Deidara berhasil menciptakan sebuah keajaiban kecil yang menggerakkan bibir Sasori untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, Deidara, jangan pernah gores kembali luka pada hati yang telah kau pulihkan."

Rasa bahagia mengikis habis keraguan dan ketakutan yang semula Deidara rasakan. Air mata kini kembali menggenang oleh rasa haru.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, lantas perlahan mempertemukan bibir ranumnya dengan bibir dingin milik Sasori. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sehingga air matanya jatuh pada mata kiri Sasori.

Untuk pertama kali setelah mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka abadi, Sasori merasakan matanya basah oleh air—meski bukan air matanya sendiri.

Pria bertubuh abadi tersebut mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, membiarkan air mengalir mengikuti garis matanya,

hingga menetes pada mahkota bunga _nemophila _yang menjadi saksi atas bertemunya dua hati di malam penuh derai air mata.


End file.
